Rose vs. Lanky Kong
Rose of Dungeon Fighter Online (Zinniax-13) takes on Lanky Kong of Donkey Kong (TodoketeApproved) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Rose walks towards a lake, hoping to freshen up before continuing to the palace. Once she arrives at the shore, she marvels at its beauty; sparkling waters adorned with several Babylonian statues and a fountain shoots up in the middle. Rose smiles. Rose: For such a sick SOB, whoever designed this game has a great sense of design. Wait... what the heck is that? A monkey? She looks to the sky, and Lanky swings out from behind a fog, only barely in control. He lands and stumbles on the other side of the lake. Lanky Kong: Water! Finally! Rose awkwardly stares at him as he begins to drink. Curious, she begins to walk over. Lanky Kong: Oh, this is so refreshing. That last monster guy left a really bad taste in my mouth. Rose: Monster guy? Lanky Kong: Yeah, there’s at least two here. One guy with a spaghetti body, and another with flames and shoots a gun like a cann... Lanky’s voice trails off as he looks up. Rose: Let’s clear up this misunderstanding. I’m not a monster! You must be looking for someone or something else! Lanky Kong: That sounds like something a Monster would say! Rose: (Backing away and scratching the back of her head) Haha, technically, I’m actually a human! Lanky Kong suddenly gets a nightmare about being turned into a human. (You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid, 0:00-0:06) Lanky Kong: ...That doesn’t make it any better... Rose: Look, I’m sure you don’t want to fight... Lanky Kong: Heaven yeah I do! HERE WE GO!!! (You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid, 0:06-0:51) The two circle each other quickly, Lanky Kong swinging and Rose running. As Rose shoots several bullets at Lanky Kong, he shoots them all with his coconut pistols and they explode with a shiny bang. Stopping with his back to the lake, Lanky kneels and fires more coconuts at Rose; she takes out her shield and every shot is reflected back, forcing Lanky Kong to backflip and dodge. He lands on a rock in the lake. Lanky Kong: Nice shield. He leaps into the air, and Rose loses him in the bright sun. Several shots ring out, and a dozen bullets rain down on Rose. Rose: Oh My God! Shooting his pistol so fast, Rose cancelled each of them. She shoots them back, but they all miss Lanky as he descends from the sky and dropkicks Rose in the face. Rose begins to attack Lanky with slashes from her sword, but Lanky shoots each swing to stop it in its tracks, in a form of unusual melee. Lanky grabs both of Rose’s arms and kicks her in the chest while rolling backwards, sending her flying into the lake. Rose realigns herself in the air, landing on a rock in the middle. Lanky runs on top of the statues at him, but as he leaps, his chin is met with Rose’s fist and he flies into the air. Rose flies after him and shoots him twice in the chest before switching out for the shotgun. Hovering over Lanky Kong, she fires point-blank into his abdomen, sending him crashing down into the shallow lake with a splash. Before he can get up, Rose charges up the shotgun and fires it into the air. The bullet splits into several smaller bullets, which begin to fall down on Lanky. The monkey is only barely able to get up and outrun them as they fall behind him, creating more splashes. Lanky hops on top of a statue to match Rose’s elevation, and catches Rose’s incoming punch with her arm, throwing her down into the water. He leaps over the downed girl, shooting at her until he lands. Rose spawns a guardian shield and his pistol, and she empties the ammunition at Lanky Kong. The shots from the pistols meet with Lanky’s bullets in the middle of the lake until the fountain erupts, disrupting their lines of sight. Lanky circles the fountain faster than Rose can see, and bats him upwards with the Jetpack’s weight. While he’s in the air, Lanky shoots him with one of the rockets, bringing him crashing down to the ground again. As Rose stands, Lanky charges him with his peanut pistol, and a pistol duel begins. The two walk around the arena while fighting, and Rose holds his pistol in one hand to stop one of Lanky’s strikes. Creating an bullet of light in his bayonet, dhe sticks it through Lanky’s trousers, pinning him to a statue. The monkey struggles to get free as Rose equips the Laser pistol, and after charging up a shot, shoots it right through Lanky’s chest, destroying the statue behind him. Lanky removes his trousers, revealing his full automated jetpack, and shoots at Rose. A stunned Rose deflects some of the shots with her rifle, but they come too fast and her defense eventually fails. A couple Bananas stagger her, and Lanky is upon him nigh-instantly, destroying one of her pistols and her leg. Rose: Augh! You…. Lanky: That will keep you down for a while! (Chung Vs. Rose, 3:41-3:57) As a response, Rose stabs his bayonet blade through Lanky’s arm, crippling it. Rose: That will...... hurt! Rose glides back in a crude fashion using only one pistol, and Lanky draws his banana shotgun. Advancing on a fleeing Rose, he keeps firing and reloading with one hand until a last shot knocks Rose’s weapon out of her hands. Lanky aims to finish the fight, but his gun clicks, out of ammo. Rose: Now’s my chance to end this. Lanky Kong: Great, this is my only chance! Here Goes Nothing! Rose: SACRED BULLETS! Each spawns their weapon of choice; Lanky’s gets a jetpack and peanut pistol, and Rose dons armor with the her pistol a white glow. Two beams of energy form and shoot towards each other; the resulting clash blows all the water out of the lake. As Lanky and Pit scream with determination, the area is bathed in a bright white light, and it grows too bright for anything to be seen, a shock wave reverberates out, sending tremors throughout the entire arena. K.O!!! The light slowly fades, and Rose stands overtop of Lanky Kong’s unconscious body. Rose: That’s the second time I’ve had to use these... these enemies are tough. Oh, I wish Elsword was here to tell me where to go! I need to find him, and quickly. She tries to step forward, but her leg cracks and she faceplants on top of Lanky Kong. Rose: Or maybe I need to rest for a while. I hope Elsword is okay. Results Winning Combatant: Rose: 11 Lanky Kong: 11 Tiebreaker: I'm going to be honest, Lanky Kong in my opinion, is the least memorable characters of the Donkey Kong series. Please drop those pitchforks.-John1Thousand Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Rose by Death: 1 Details Follow Rose's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs